


I Didn’t Know Elvis Was Such A Dick

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: It was Halloween night and you could just tell by the joyous screams of children and the wrappers of hundreds of candy bars littering the streets.It was warm but dark for the last day of October. It was only eight and yet the sun had disappeared and the moon made its appearance behind a thick layer of clouds, making the spooky night even more spectacular.
Relationships: Steve Randle/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 5





	I Didn’t Know Elvis Was Such A Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Gay & short

It was Halloween night and you could just tell by the joyous screams of children and the wrappers of hundreds of candy bars littering the streets. 

It was warm but dark for the last day of October. It was only eight and yet the sun had disappeared and the moon made its appearance behind a thick layer of clouds, making the spooky night even more spectacular. 

Tulsa Oklahoma wasn’t known for its sights or attractions, but every teen in town would be damned if they missed the festivities scattered around various run down lots and open bars. 

So that’s exactly what Steve Randle and his boyfriend, Curly Shepard, were doing. 

Steve thought they were a bit too old for Halloween. Being twenty two and twenty. But Curly was still a child at heart no matter what anyone told him or how many birthdays passed. 

At least his costumes aged at the very least. 

He used to go every year matching with Ponyboy until Pony started going as Pippy Longstockings for what seemed like the eighth year in a row. Forcing Curly to mature. Much against his will. 

So this year he went as a werewolf. He spiked up his hair, making it look dirty and ragged. He even filed his nails into sharp claws and painted them a dark black. Which when Steve saw, he neatly face palmed. But he was quickly forgiven when Steve saw just how hot Curly looked with black eyeliner and torn clothes to add to his werewolf look. Steve almost advised him to cover up because of the cold but decided against it. 

It was either a werewolf or Frank N Furner from rocky horror picture show, but Steve thought they’d get beat on the front porch if Curly even left the house. So a werewolf it was, as much as he would kill to see the ladder. 

Steve wasn’t as much of a Halloween fan as Curly when it came to costumes. So he just combed his hair up into a single greasy swirl, stole a leather jacket from his old man, and called himself Elvis. Good enough he figured. 

But nonetheless they walked down the crowded street, shoulders rubbing together, towards the lot that was closest to the Curtis house. They had heard there were a few activities there such as a corn maze and some food stands. Maybe even a Halloween themed game or two. 

“Do you think they’ll have corn dogs?” Curly asked excitedly, cocking a thick brow up at his boyfriend. 

“What’s with you and corn dogs?” Steve laughed out. 

“They’re good” Curly shrugged, a small smile spreading across his face. 

“Well then I hope there are” Steve smiling, bumping Curly’s shoulder lightly in a loving manner. 

“You’re such a flirt” Curly teased. 

“Thank you, thank you very much” Steve smirked, giving his best Elvis impression. 

“What the hell was that?!” Curly snapped with a heavy laugh. 

“Elvis.”

“Like hell it was.”

They stumbled onto the makeshift fairgrounds and Curly was straight away pulling Steve towards a cotton candy booth, he couldn’t resist sweets to save his life. 

“Really Curly? I didn’t know werewolves ate cotton candy?” Steve observed as they stepped in line. 

“I didn’t know Elvis was such a dick” Curly shrugged, flying a smirk at Steve who just rolled his eyes. 

“Strawberry?” Steve asked, giving in. 

Curly just nodded and Steve paid for a medium sized bundle of bright pink cotton candy. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t kind of cute everytime Curly plucked off a tuff from the buddle and shoving it into his mouth with a bright smile. 

“What now, handsome?” Steve questioned. 

“Corn maze?” 

“God, with your sense of direction?”

“Shut up.”

Steve laughed and the two of them started into the maze between the bales of hay stacked just high enough so that they both could look up into the midnight. 

Curly smiled at the way the lunar light reflected off his boyfriend’s face as they weaved through the small maze as if they were trying to get lost. 

If you thought Ponyboy had a crush on Steve, you should have seen Curly. Both of them were head over heels for Steve but as Pony aged he seemed to grow out of his crush, whereas Curly remained just as in love as he was when he was eleven. Even more so. 

Curly was a massive flirt so it was blatantly obvious how much he was pinning for Steve. But what with him being two years younger, Steve was beyond not interested. But nonetheless he promised Curly one and only one date after he was eighteen. 

And that one day turned into two and half years. What could Steve say? Curly wasn’t that bad. 

“I still can’t believe it’s been this long” Curly sighed with a laugh. 

“What has?”

“Us.”

“Yeah, you were pretty pathetic.”

“Yet you’re still holding my hand.”

“Shut up.”

Curly let out a low chuckle and swung their hands between the two of them making Steve laugh at the cheesy gesture. 

“I think you got us lost” Steve smirked, giving Curly’s hand a little squeeze. 

“That was the point” Curly whispered and shoved Steve up against the bales of hay suddenly with a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. 

“You're such a character” Steve grinned, cupping Curly’s cheek in his cold hand. As much as he tried to laugh at all of Curly’s antics, he couldn’t help but find him absolutely adorable. 

“But you love me anyway.”

“Damn right I do.”

The two of them laughed softly and leaned their foreheads against each other when Steve felt a small kiss placed on his nose. 

“Thanks for giving me a chance” Curly marveled, rubbing his hands under Steve’s leather jacket, making them both shiver in the cold. 

“It was the best damn decision I ever made” Steve hummed inches away from Curly’s lips “we can’t do this here.”

“Why not? I don’t care who sees.”

“Children?” Steve remarked with a cackle. 

Curly cocked his head and pretended to think through the consequences. 

“I’ll risk it.”

“Like hell you well.” 

“Wanna get out of here then?”

“Curls, we got here like then minutes ago.”

“So?”

Steve could barely break into a smile before Curly gently pressed a passionate giggly kiss onto his lips. Both smiling like absolutely idiots into each other’s warm embrace. 

“I love you” Curly muttered against Steve’s lips, scratching Steve’s sides lightly with his sharpened nails. 

“I love you too.”

“So you’ll skip out with me?”

“Sure-“

Before Steve could finish they thought the two of them were toppling over backwards and knocking over the bales of hay, causing a domino effect. Within seconds the whole maze had completely collapsed around them. 

“Fuck.”

“Run.”

Without a second glance or word the two of them were sprinting hand in hand further and further into the lot, down the street, through an alley, and into an empty building. Sliding in between the wooden planks that were there to hold the doors closed. 

“Jesus Christ, Curly Emanuel Shepard! You’re such a shit” Steve laughed breathlessly, taking in the sight of his boyfriend panting, quite literally, like a werewolf “how are you still alive?”

“My charm?” Curly shrugged, answering with a slight smile. 

“Damn right.”

Curly melted into Steve’s arm, inhaling his deep cologne, letting it fill his tired lungs with the same joyousness it always had. 

“You make me ridiculously happy.”


End file.
